A portable appliance, or small appliance, such as a stand mixer, is a device that may be used in the preparation of meals and other foodstuffs. Typically, stand mixers are intended to be used on tabletops, countertops, or other platforms. Stand mixers are used with a variety of accessories including mixing elements such as beaters, dough hooks, and whisks and mixing bowls such as metallic bowls, polymer bowls, and thermally insulated bowls.